


Mating Practices of the Northern European Elf

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/M, Futanari, Gay, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Pheromones, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: The Northern European Elf exhibits an extraordinary mating season unlike anything else in nature. This paper contains a thorough catalog of the highlights of the elf mating season, recorded in the extravagent, unscientific terms the topic demands.





	Mating Practices of the Northern European Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 1/29/17.

##  **Mating Practices of the Northern European Elf**

 

## Introduction

The Northern European elf is a fascinating species of pseudo human. The species exhibits Olympian-like physique from a life braving the elements in the thicket of temperate forests. At times where humanity has observed the species, the normal reaction is amazement at their beauty. Females typically are built with hour glass statures, sporting humongous breasts to nurse their young during the short span of elf child hood with hips large enough to birth any child without issue. Males of the species are gorgeous “pretty boys” sporting anywhere from soft features with no definition to slim muscular chests complimented by firmly built arms. For some strange reasons, the males of the species also sport the bountiful asses of the female. This succulent anatomy, coupled with the fact that nudity is acceptable in elf society, has proven hopelessly distracting for human spectators for years. If it weren’t for their distinctly pointed ears, they’d be inseparable from humanities most tantalizing members. The species lives in relative peace with their environment, clustered together in groups of maybe 80 individuals each.

The most remarkable feature of the species, however, is their sensitivity to pheromones. By some unknown metabolic processes, these elves can adjust their body type and behavior based on what pheromones the rest of the community is involuntarily producing. This feature is mostly used as a convenient way to communicate within the elf colony and ensure the group’s health and survival. However, come the mating season, this system is pressed to astounding extremes.

## Heat

While normal humans breed year round at whatever time is convenient, this species of elves bear all of their children in spring to provide them with a bounty. From there, the child rapidly mature into adulthood over the course of the summer until they’re hardened enough to survive the cold of fall and winter as fully sized and fully functional adults.

Elves undergo a distinct mating season identical to many large mammals. In fact, the breeding cycle of elves in general is far more like other large mammals than humans. The gestation period takes a meager four months to finish, so the mating season kick starts in mid autumn. The species also goes into a period of heat, while the rest of the year contains virtually no sex. Additionally, just as some animals grow antlers for winter, elves undergo extravagant bodily changes to prime themselves for sex.

Male elves undergo a drastic penile swelling during the mating season. The normally modest 6 inch elf penis swells to nearly 10 inches in length, accompanied by insatiable sperm production that fills the testicles to the brim. The acceptance of nudity in elf society works as a sort of advertisement system for primed males, tantalizing females with enormous pussy-stuffing cocks that are a mere greeting away from being claimed as theirs. Within the first week of mating season, the entire population has gone into heat and over 90% of females are claimed and bred.

However, many males go without sexual satisfaction. The demographic of nearly all colonies sport 3:2 Male: Female ratios, leaving several males without a mate or any release. In this situation, the elf body has an extreme response in a desperate attempt to garner sexual attention.

If males fail to find a mate to breed for too long, the body attempts to make the male more appealing to the feminine eye. Males that have yet to find a partner will find their cocks further inflated to 12 inches in length with a perpetual half erection. This state, referred to as “Intense Heat” turns unsatisfied males into horny wrecks that find it hard to function around any woman. Their needy cocks, often dripping with pre, absolutely demand the heavenly embrace of a female’s womb to quench their thirst. Thankfully, whatever females are left find these members beyond irresistible, but success in finding a mate is still not guaranteed.

Only around 40% of males who enter this state are able to find a mate from whatever females remain. Masturbation at this stage does very little to deter arousal. Thoughts of sex begin to eclipse every aspect of the male’s life as he becomes increasingly hungry for a female to breed. Before long, their desperation takes them to the final stage of heat.

## Desperate Heat

After two weeks of heat without finding a mate, unsatisfied males enter a state known as “Desperate Heat”. The penis again increases in size, turning into massive cocks that stretch most of the thigh’s length with thickness close to 70% of the human wrist. The testicles swell so full of sperm at this point that it makes the simple act of clamping the thighs together impossible. Giant cum inflated sacs dangle below the male anatomy, each larger than a softball in diameter.

These males are in a greatly heightened state of arousal, constantly stroking their engorged cocks in an attempt to satisfy their burning urges. Viscous pre cum pours from the phallus in a never ending steam. Orgasm is still very reachable through masturbation, but it does nothing to satisfy a male elf. The need to empty themselves into a warm womb is a psychological need that can’t be imitated. Ejaculation from masturbation for these ultra-hung males is nothing more than a few moments of a thicker stream of liquid pouring from their dripping cocks.

Elves are normally unflinchingly heterosexual. The mating season fills the air with powerful pheromones to procreate with the opposite gender. Even while surrounded by other male elves enduring their same fate, beautiful feminine men of the forest nervous and aching to relieve their fat juicy cocks, males in Desperate Heat can hardly muster the strength to defy the pheromones demanding they dump their load in a fertile female. A week or more of this maddening denial lasts within the colony until a breaking point is finally reached.

Eventually, two males in Desperate Heat, each one of their bodies screaming to cum with all of their strength, spend a bit too much time together in a cramped hut or other space with poor ventilation. Steadily the pheromones demanding to breed with the opposite sex become increasingly dilute. The sharp scents of sweaty cock and pooling elf pre begin to dominate the air. Before long, the two realize they need to drain their balls in any wet orifice they can find, and that one is so, so very close by.

The two break into longing stares and heavy breaths. They slowly grow nearer. A kiss begins, growing deeper as they savor the touch of the other. Moans erupt from one mouth into another. Bodies press together, cocks quivering as they rub the other. One finally breaks away and presents himself to be mounted as the pair’s female. The other mounts them in a tight embrace as the raw primal breeding session begins.

The night that the first desperate heat males give in to their desires can be easily heard throughout the community. The two male elves erupt into unending blissful screaming and moaning. Each one panting, sweating, kissing… completely losing themselves to the urge to fuck. One cock mercilessly slamming in and out of the other male elf’s makeshift pussy. The other cock spraying pre-cum everywhere in what looks like a state of near continuous ejaculation from the savage anal fuckfest.

For hours the two will rut. The two can do nothing but let their bodies move as they please to relieve their need to mate. The sensation of being used by another male initiates some psychological shift in perspective for the submissive male that replaces their need to empty their load to a fiery desire to be bred and pumped full of cum. The two’s apprehensive grunting and nervousness quickly melts away into obscene dirty talk with the pace only growing more intense as time continues.

After hours of the dominant male’s cock rigorously fucking his partner, the main event happens. The thunderous true orgasm of a male elf in Desperate Heat. It’s the full body, shiver inducing, ball draining orgasm driven by a month of orgasmic denial. Inhuman screams pierce the air as the most overwhelming high wraps around the top’s brain, smothering it in an overdose of dopamine. The pair’s bodies lock together tight as the dominant finally reaches his peak. Orgasm finally hits.

Thick, white cum rockets from the dominant male’s cock. The submissive male shudders in delight as he feels his insides claimed by the hot liquid. The inaugural jets of semen taper off into a sputtering hose of an ejaculation, spraying the bottom’s insides with a thorough dousing of sperm for minutes on end. Overflow is near guaranteed, with cum soon dribbling out of the bottom’s exit with the top’s cock still locked firmly in place. The sheer volume of cum deposited in the submissive elf is in fact so large, it’s often enough to distend the gut to the size of a pregnancy bulge for hours.

Despite how extravagant the dominant’s emission into the submissive is, the anal orgasm for the bottom is apparently just as amazing. Submissive elves are quick to scream “More! MOooOoooore! YesSssSSSSssS~!” as they feel their insides distend with semen. Hours of rough, delightfully humiliating sex ended in the perfect way with liters of cum claiming the submissive as a hole to be used as the other male sees fit. The sensation of being filled and used so thoroughly sends the bottom over the edge into his own super orgasm. Their own overloaded ball sacks contract and spray their contents, dousing the floor in their hands free anal ejaculation.

The aftermath of the encounter leaves both parties exhausted, often to the point where the dominant elf’s cock is left locked in his partner’s asshole as the two grow sleepy in post coitus. The two are cum covered messes, as are their surroundings. Their sexual encounter might seem insignificant, but it has a profound effect on the rest of the colony. The pheromone rich stink of seed spilt from such a perverse and passionate encounter will gradually incite change in the elf community. Overnight, their humble group becomes a hedonistic wonderland.

## Communal Sex Drive Increase

Change induced by the first Desperate Heat gay sex session induces change as soon as the next morning. Many elves wake to find their personalities and interests distorted.

Males who managed to find mates, as well as “Intense Heat” males who failed to find mates but failed to enter Desperate Heat, grow more timid from the wafting pheromones. Their sexuality preferences transition from heterosexual to bisexual with a preference for male partners. Males become increasingly social and are quick to join into groups, all members engaging in casual conversation while sporting erections. Males who were denied partners earlier are often the most popular members of these groups, constantly the subject and target of conversation while their fat nuts and cock drag every male elf’s gaze downward. Despite the extreme sexual tension, each member of the group is hesitant to plunge immediately into the debauchery they all crave. Erotic tension slowly builds for days within these groups, with nudity transitioning to teasing, to kissing, to group masturbation, and finally to full blown oral and anal sex.

Males that entered Desperate Heat finally relieve their desires in much the way the first couple did, the inaugural Desperate Heat fucking session acting as a catalyst to their willingness to fuck other men. Each mating session sprays another hut with immense amount of cum, filling the air with even more overwhelming pheromones to further kick start the community’s sex drive.

Females grow more mischievous at this time, losing almost all interest in being fucked themselves. Females assert dominance over their old male partner, finding immense satisfaction in subjugating their partners to their will. Femdom becomes the norm with most women excited to make their men moan and mewl from anal fingering.

## Physical Changes

As the more sultry parts of the elf mating season begin, many members take on physical changes. Males who entered Desperate Heat and were fucked by another desperate heat male are the first targets of physical change, with the submissive rapidly changing upon orgasm. The sub male loses most of his extravagant cock length during his lengthy, anal orgasm induced ejaculation, essentially cumming his manhood away. Within the next 24 hours, other changes wrack the body. The voice grows lighter, the lips grow brighter, the rear grows more pronounced, and the skin becomes far more sensitive to the point where being groped can stir pre-cum. The willingness to submit that led to their position on the bottom has blossomed into a full blown addiction to anal sex. These males live in a constant state of bliss being bred and humiliated by whatever cock strays their way.

Dominant males that entered desperate heat maintain their massively throbbing erections at full volume. This group, commonly referred to as “Mega Doms”, starts emitting another subset of pheromone that develops as a thick musk around their cocks. The odor is brain stifling and borderline hypnotic for other males, inciting wild desires to worship and submit to the massive dick before them. It’s not uncommon for these males to have a harem of normal male elves clamoring over their giant addictive cock, each partner demanding to lick, suck, and fuck it.

Another change that occurs in ~40% of desperate heat dominant males is a strange hormonal reaction by the body. With the overwhelming amount of testosterone flooding the system from their huge cocks, the body counteracts hormone levels by producing large amounts of estrogen. This leads to a pseudo-feminization process where the frame grows slightly taller while becoming overwhelmingly feminine, sans the enhanced male genitals which remain unaffected. This results in affected males transforming into Amazonian futanari elves, dominating men at their leisure with their superior height, strength, and cock.

Normal male elves will generally make a much slower change in physical appearance when incited by the cock musk of their ultra-hung Mega Dom neighbors. Slowly their bodies change for the sake of pleasing their Mega Dom, often developing plush bottoms, thick thighs, and tight yet flexible assholes for the pleasures of other Males. Normal males who become part of a harem worshiping a Mega Dom’s cock will often develop other changes to please their master, including thick, bright red “bimbo” lips and a flexible throat to better perform fellatio. Sexual stamina takes on odd changes. Libido and physical ability to have sex stay high for all society members, but nearly all normal males become very easy to stimulate to ejaculation. As such, the male populous becomes a group of beautiful, perpetually horny, multiorgasmic femboy anal sluts, driven to ejaculation from mere minutes of anal play with a near non-existent refractory period.

The pheromone induced change has drastically different results in female elves. Females of the species are in a near constant state of arousal, dripping pussy juices near continuously, while also growing immensely strong. Females will often pry men away from their harem groups for extensive sessions of effortless domination. Males selected by a Female will often be subjugated to extended face sitting sessions, fucking other men as masturbation material for a spectating female, and extreme fisting sessions that can often lead to the female’s arm being half the length of a forearm inside the male.

## Winter Orgy

As the colony of elves grow increasingly perverse throughout late fall, there comes a time where the outdoor environment becomes too harsh. When snow and winds arrive, the elf colony will travel into a large communal hut or warm cave to endure the remainder of winter. The stink of sex, musk, cum, wet cocks, and needy lubricated holes begging to be violated become overwhelming as the population is forced into such tight confines. The elf population enjoys a frantic, free for all orgy of fucking to entertain themselves within the darkest parts of winter. A chorus of slapping, fucking, moaning, squelching, and more deafens the area constantly as each society member attempts to satisfy their seemingly never ending lust. Consent is virtually a non-issue for the group, as every society member is hopelessly drugged up on their colony’s musk and pheromones to care what penetrates them. So long as their orgasm is as amazing as their last, there’s no quarrel. Breaks for food, sleep, and cleanliness are all that exist in between endless fucking. The orgy lasts for the better part of two weeks before the energy of the colony finally wains and the population enters a state of hibernation.

Once snow begins to melt and the arrival of spring dawns near, the colony begins to stir once more. Any physical changes that occurred during the mating season are reverted and soon the entire population looks normal, happy, and healthy once again. Females are typically heavily pregnant by this point and give birth to children within the first weeks of spring.

And so the rest of the year resumes as normal for the humble forest dwellers. The whole community gathers resources from the forest for the entirety of the bountiful spring and summer to save up for harsher times. Though the elf libido is usually non-existent during these times, it’s not uncommon for mentions of winter to cause embarrassed blushing and tightened pants.


End file.
